


Are you undressing me with your eyes?!

by SerahSanguine



Series: Prompts X-Files Style [8]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Sex Toys, Smut, Thanksgiving Dinner, X-Files Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerahSanguine/pseuds/SerahSanguine
Summary: prompt; Mulder won a bet with Scully. She has to wear a vibrating egg to Thanksgiving weekend at Maggie's. Mulder drives Scully nuts. Bonus points if Scully stops giving a fuck and just fucks Mulder in her old bedroom or anywhere else in the house.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Series: Prompts X-Files Style [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Are you undressing me with your eyes?!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Fi for beta reading for me.

Mulder and Scully were sitting outside Maggie’s house in Mulder’s car. It was about 2 in the afternoon and they were about to go have their Thanksgiving meal together. This year Mulder decided to actually attend because Bill wasn’t there as he had been deployed overseas.

“Mulder, I can't believe you’re going to make me do this,” she huffed, unlocking her car seat. 

“A bet is a bet, Scully. I won fair and square, and you said anything was at stake,” Mulder replied smugly.

“But I didn’t mean this, we’re at my mother's house,” she said flatly.

“That’s what makes it all the more fun, don’t you think?” he smirked.

“No,” she replied with slight anger tinged in her voice. She opened the car door and slammed it shut. She could feel the device sitting heavy in her lace panties. She moved her hips slightly to make it more comfortable for herself but it only made things worse. 

Mulder unbuckled his seat belt, a smile still plastered on his face. He lifted his left hand and ran his palm over his right breast pocket, feeling the small device sitting close to heart. He would use it when she least expected it and he was going to drive her wild. 

He stepped out of the car, shutting and locking it before following Scully up her mother's path. 

“Hello, mom.”

“Hi Dana, I hope you’re hungry — and just for you, Fox, I have made plenty of pumpkin pie.” She gave her daughter a quick hug and then gave Mulder one too, gesturing for them to go inside.

“Thank you, Mrs Scully, you know how I love your pie.”

“Yes, dear, I know. And how many times have I told you to call me Maggie!”

“Thank you, Maggie, for having me.”

He walked through to the dining room and looked amazed at the layout before them. There was a complete spread: a whole turkey plus stuffing balls; three different kinds of sauces; yams, potatoes, sweet potatoes. Everything you could imagine was on the table in front of him. He couldn’t remember the last time he had such a meal but it wasn’t just the meal. It was the love that had gone into it. It warmed his heart. And the smile was still on his face. 

Half an hour went by and they were all comfortable eating and chatting away, turkey on plates, veg on forks. Mulder had managed to get the slender little remote out of his breast pocket and into his hand, which was situated under the table. 

Scully had just placed a mouthful of yam and placed her fork back on the table when Mulder double-clicked the remote. 

Scully felt the vibrating egg in her panties start to vibrate; it was sitting directly against her clit. Mulder had set it to medium vibration straight away. She let out a deep gruntful moan deep within her throat before swallowing what she had in her mouth. She threw Mulder a dirty look, and he smiled mischievously in return. 

It took a few minutes before he pressed the button again, this time at an even more intense vibration. Her panties were dripping with her desire. Her hands gripped the edge of the table. She was biting the inside of her cheek. She shouldn’t be this turned on, shouldn’t want to have this kind of pleasure at her mother's dining room table with her mother sitting across from her. She was desperate for it just to take her over the edge. So fucking desperate, the sweat was forming in her palms and on her brow. She could feel herself trying to calm her breathing. 

“Dana, is everything alright?” Maggy asked, concerned.

“Yes, Mom,” she let out hoarsely. “I think I swallowed it wrong.” The vibrations were still intensifying, hitting against her nerves, getting her closer and closer. 

“Okay, dear, just be careful.”

Scully simply nodded as she was about to shatter. And then everything stopped. 

She didn’t know whether to be relieved or furious at the fact the Mulder was in ultimate control and making her own body betray her. 

She continued her dinner without another incident from Mulder; her panties were still sticky and sweet for her own desire. As soon as her food was finished, she stood up.

“I’ll be back in a minute, mom.”

“Okay, dear.”

Scully walked calm and collected towards the stairs before rushing to the bathroom. 

Five minutes passed, then another five. Mulder said politely to Maggie that he wanted to go check on Scully. 

He knocked on the bathroom and waited before turning the handle, opening it to find it empty, so he guessed that she was in her old bedroom. He knocked quietly but there was no answer. He knocked again. He found her silently looking at him with a devilish lustful look in her eyes. 

He walked into her old bedroom and claimed her mouth fiercely locking his lips with her own, tasting the sweet and the savoury of the meal previously eaten. She stepped back, then stood on her tiptoes and whispered in his ear. 

“I want you to take me here and now but we must be silent.”

He looked at her and asked, “Are you sure?” to which she had a simple reply. She grabbed his rock hard cock in his jeans from their kiss earlier. She turned around and placed her hand down her pant trousers to get the vibrating egg out of her panties. She felt Mulder’s hand on top of hers which sent another pool of desire to between her legs. He grabbed the small egg, which was the size of a small bullet, from her hand and took it off her. 

He started kissing the crook of her neck, sending shivers down her spine, before claiming her as his. Pulling her trousers down to her ankles before tearing her black lace panties off her skin. 

“So damp for me Scully. Naughty girl,” he said.

“Please Mulder…” She had no idea how she was begging. But he didn’t care—he loved the wild and naughty side of Scully. 

He undid the zip of his trousers and lowered his trousers and boxer shorts before wrapping his hand around his shaft, audibly groaning, feeling the pre-cum leaking out of his tip. Scully was now bent over her high footboard, her legs spread in anticipation for him, her trousers around her ankles

He never had any clue how he got so lucky to have a woman like this in his life but damn he was not going to leave her waiting. 

He could smell her desire. With his cock in hand, he placed it at her entrance, sliding through her wet folds before burying himself inside her. She was tight and sweet and all the anticipation had led to this moment. He started pumping into her incredibly slowly. His nails were digging into her hips, leaving half-moons in her skin, her groans were getting louder and louder. 

“Scully, we have got to be quiet, your mom is downstairs,” he whispered in her ear, chest flush against the expanse of her back.

“Shit, god Mulder, I’m so fucking close,” she whispered hoarsely back. And he knew it was the time to bring the egg back into play. He picked it up from the end of the bed and turned it on manually without the remote. The familiar buzzing sound filled the room. He brought it down between her legs and sat it against her clit. 

“Is this what you wanted Scully?” He thrust in hard and sharp. “Every time I turned the egg on, is this what you wanted?” He thrust harder and faster. “Every time I turned it on, I saw you undressing me with your eyes. Thinking of all the ways you were going to get back to me.” He slid himself all the way out before pumping himself deep within her. “I can wait for your revenge, Scully, I’m looking forward to it even.” 

The bed started to slide ever so slightly against the carpet. The room filled with soft moans, flesh hitting flesh and the sound of a small vibration. The room smelt of sex and they were both so close to reaching bliss. 

They both felt her body go rigid and start to spasm. She covered her mouth with her duvet to stop her screaming out in pure pleasure. His nails dug in deep and he nuzzled into her neck and bit down, releasing himself into her. 

“Dana, Fox, is everything okay? I heard banging.” Maggy shouted concerned 

Scully quickly let Mulder pull up her trouser pants even without her panties. She gave Mulder a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Everything’s fine, mom, I’ll be down in a moment.

She let out a devilish giggle and left her bedroom. All Mulder could think was  _ god he loved that woman.  _

He cleaned himself up and headed downstairs for the best pie in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> As always thank you for reading. Please tell me what you think good or bad.


End file.
